Teatime
by Albino Shadowz
Summary: Nothing goes better with tea and biscuits than a bite-sized landlord. Tendershipping vore two-shot.


_**Teatime**_

_**Part 1/2**_

**Contains macro/micro vore. Mmmmmh~ :)**

* * *

Ryou's mattress felt awfully stiff. And cold. Perhaps he had rolled off of his bed in his sleep?

While the floor was not the best place to rest on, Ryou felt reluctant to open his eyes. He groped blindly for his blanket, determined to sleep in on Saturday morning. At this point in time his friends were all probably dead to the world, snoring loudly and completely unconscious no matter where they were.

It took him a long few groggy moments to realize that he could feel the floor rather clearly on his _entire _body. Last he recalled he had not gone to sleep naked. This fact along with the one involving how miserably cold the floor felt against his nudity convinced him to sit up and open his eyes. He blinked blearily and looked around, slightly disconcerted that his bed was nowhere in sight.

What he saw instead was a teacup.

Not exactly a striking sight, aside from the fact that said teacup had enough space to comfortably fit his entire body inside and then some. Ryou stared at it for a long moment, fatigue all but dissipated, and pinched his arm. The hot tub sized teacup stayed adamantly in the same place, steam curling from the liquid beyond Ryou's sight that it presumably held inside. Growing more unsettled by the minute, noticed proportionate chinaware used for preparing hot beverages. _His _chinaware, Ryou realized after a moment of gaping at them.

Well. His chinaware blown up to ridiculous sizes.

Cautiously Ryou stood, still half-hoping that the strange sight was part of an elaborate dream. Upon taking a step back his foot sank into something squishy and wet with an abhorrent noise. He whirled to catch sight of a lemon wedge nearly as large as himself. Considering the other objects it should not have come as much of a surprise, but at the same time the huge piece of fruit did little to soothe his nerves. Directly to the right were three tea biscuits from the batch that Ryou remembered cooking the day before. Only then he was able to polish one off in two bites… with the size they were now he would be lucky to be able to finish in twenty.

Staring at the huge food reminded him to look at the slick white floor, as well. Evidently it was not a floor at all, upon further inspection, but a plate. With him in the middle.

Before Ryou had the opportunity to throw his thoughts into absolute turmoil about why the hell he stood smack dab in the center of a giant tea set he heard a rather distressing sound: a low, rumbling growl reverberated through the air.

Ryou froze. To top it all off there an _animal _in this place?

He turned, bracing himself for the worst. His gaze was met with an enormous version of the Millennium Ring. Swallowing thickly, Ryou looked up.

He was instantly reminded of the first duel he—well, the one in control of his body at the time—had conducted in Duelist Kingdom. Forcing the souls of both his friends and host into their favorite cards and having a duel in which miniature Duel Monsters were created with his magic. Ryou had not bothered to look behind himself upon being summoned to the field, instead concentrating solely on foiling the evil spirit's plans.

As such, with only the other Yugi to use as a reference for scale, he did not realize just how very large that Bakura's body was in comparison to his own as the Change of Heart.

Now he had a pretty good idea.

"You!" Ryou craned his neck to stare up, voice coming out several octaves quieter than intended.

"Landlord." Bakura inclined his head with mock formality.

The spirit of the Ring appeared nothing short of a monster by size alone, one hand looking capable of crushing Ryou flat if he so chose. The latter could only assume that he had once more utilized magic to get him to this state. Was it the same method as before and he had simply stripped Ryou of whatever regalia the miniaturized Duel Monster he took the form of sported?

"By the way…" Bakura stuck the remnants of a tea biscuit into his mouth and licked the crumbs with exaggerated delicateness from his fingertips. "They need more sugar."

Ryou blinked at the declaration, not sure what to make of it.

Bakura grimaced down at him, the expression twisting the face of his host body into an even more unfamiliar appearance. "The biscuits. They are not nearly sweet enough."

He may have found the situation laughable if he did not feel so terrified. Vague thoughts of informing the spirit that the biscuits were not meant to be overly saccharine died when he heard another growl. Ryou jumped and glanced around, as the sound seemed to have intensified in volume. After a moment his gaze slid back to Bakura, his heart withering as he realized the source of the noise.

"Yes, that would be my stomach," Bakura's laugh thundered as he splayed a hand across his belly, patting it with near affection. "So _very _sorry that it is acting up, but you see, I am rather famished at the moment."

Ryou glanced at the tea and biscuits. Knowing all too well the appetite a teenaged male's body possessed, especially _his _body, they would not last long.

"There are more substantial things in the kitchen that you can have," he ventured to say. "They would probably fill you up more."

"You do not seem to understand." Bakura leaned down until Ryou's vision became filled with nothing but the cruelly smirking face. Breath swept over his body in sultry waves when the spirit spoke. "I will make it abundantly clear for you: I am hungry, and I have a hankering for _meat_."

Ryou stared at the pearly white incisors, teeth that could easily punch a hole straight through his tiny midsection and impale each miniscule organ. The grotesque image that this thought conjured made him shudder. He half-expected Bakura's huge maw to descend upon him shortly after announcing the—as he had said—abundantly clear goal he had in mind. Fortunately the spirit of the Ring seemed content to simply loom over him at the moment, gauging his reaction.

"No… you can't do that," Ryou said, inching backwards, nearly slipping on the slick surface of the plate, trying to distance himself from the grinning mouth. "You wouldn't."

The corners of Bakura's lips curled upwards impossibly more and he arched an eyebrow. "And what brought this little theory on? You know better than anyone else I am incapable of showing mercy to you mortals unless it directly benefits me."

"Even you have _some_ standards!" Ryou insisted even as he took another step back.

"Perhaps," Bakura said before long, spindly fingers reached out in the miniature teen's direction.

Ryou yelped and scrambled to get out of the way, tripping over the lemon wedge. The side of his head hit the plateand for a moment his vision was blurred over. A resounding_crunch_ brought him out of his daze in time to see Bakura making short work of one of the tea biscuits.

"If you are going to try to escape, the time when I am content with eating these may be best. Just a suggestion."

The spirit was… letting him get away?

Another grumble from Bakura's stomach caused Ryou to resolve not to question why. He got to his feet and walked unsteadily on the slick surface of the plate where some juice from the lemon wedge had squirted. Bakura made no move to stop him, watching with half-lidded eyes as he nibbled idly on the edge of the biscuit. The predatory stare made Ryou's skin crawl, but anything was better than being eaten.

He went to the edge of the plate, and from there the edge of the table to peer down. Much to his despair the leap would clearly end with him being little more than a bloodstain on the wood below… but he had to try.

Ryou had just mustered up the courage to jump when his legs were pinched between a giant thumb and index finger. He yelped as Bakura lifted him effortlessly off of the table, dangling him a foot or so above it. Once more he could see nothing outside of the dark entity's self-satisfied expression, albeit upside down.

A large, salivating tongue slid from between the pale lips to lap up a trickle of saliva and Bakura's eyes sparkled with ravening want. The panic began to set in on his victim with agonizing certainty.

"Don't eat me!" he squealed and wriggled.

In response, Bakura flicked him in the side of the head with the fingers on his free hand. When Ryou was his normal size the action would have seemed petty. As it was, the casual strike jarred his skull.

"Hush, my little sweetmeat. This is merely a trial run for when I consume your friends."

"_What?_"

If Bakura intended to calm him down by saying that, all he received in turn was the exact opposite. Ryou screamed up until the moment that his captor dunked him in the cup of tea.

Ryou's skin prickled painfully at the searing heat, hundreds of hot needles pressing into every bit of him all at once. He thrashed more out of instinct then the expectation that he would escape. A hard gulp for air ended with a mouthful of spiced liquid down his windpipe.

Mercifully, at that moment Bakura lifted him out, dangling him by one leg this time instead of both. Unmercifully, he shook him from side to side, presumably to rid him of some of the tea that he had become sopping wet with. Even once the incessant shaking had stopped, Ryou remained thoroughly dizzy.

Thus he was still in a bit of a daze when Bakura licked him.

From chest to navel the moist muscle covered his flesh, and then with a _schleck _he curled it around the leg that he didn't currently have in his grasp. A slurp later and the little limb had been sucked between his lips, at which point Ryou got ahold of himself.

Call it the sensation of enormous teeth nibbling on his leg, but he did not feel altogether pleased with the current situation.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful.**

**~Albino Shadowz**


End file.
